


heir to the throne

by Dictatorofbutts



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Anime, Romance, also lucifer is a girl because the manga wasn't that far when i started writing, some frickle frackle, the twins learn about love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dictatorofbutts/pseuds/Dictatorofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Satan wants what?!”, Rin exclaimed.<br/>The king of time leaned his chin on his hand; A devilish smile around the corners of his mouth. “Father wants to talk to you with good intentions. He wants to invite both of you to Gehenna.”<br/>Rin growled. His tail swung angry behind him and nearly slapped Yukio in the face. “If you don’t remember, he just recently, uhm, wanted to KILL US?! You should’ve noticed. I nearly bled to death, a big flying Gehenna Gate, giant lasershow. It nearly destroyed the whole town. Good intentions my ass!” </p><p>Yukio massaged the bridge of his nose. He really wanted to think about the whole invitation but with the screaming of his brother, he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. “Nii-san, would you please shut the fuck up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thronfolge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147442) by Little Angel Fynn. 



> The fic takes place a few months after the anime ends but there are a few parts from the manga included. Lucifer is a girl because the manga wasn't that far when I started writing this fic.  
> This is the first time that I write in English since I'm only used to write in German. I think there will be a lot of wrong punctuation. Anyway I translated my most-clicked story and I hope you like it.
> 
> [ Rated M because I don't know shit about ratings and if my fic is M or T or whatever ]

Summer was at its finest. It was hot outside. The students of the True Cross Academy were enjoying themselves and spent their free time rather with sunbathing than with their homework.  But one building was still in winter. A cold aura was surrounding the old boys dorm.   
  
A boy with moles fell back heavily in the old, worn out chair. He hid his face in his hands and sighted. He wore a black coat despite the hot temperatures outside. Pointed ears poked out of his brown hair. About half of a year ago Yukio Okumura lost his humanity in the fight against Satan. But he did not only lose this, he lost his rank as an exorcist and his reputation in front of the Order.   
  
“Bastards.”   
Yukio didn’t curse often but to hell with it. He couldn’t do one step without being watched by someone of the Order – even though they thought they were well hidden; he sensed them. The only safe place was the old boys dorm.  
  
The whole situation was slowly driving him insane. He’d been so proud of being able to teach a class and – even more important –  of finally being able to protect Rin. Well, that was history. Rin seemed to be the only one who didn’t care that Yukios demon side had awoken. He totally blanked out that both of them were watched.  Maybe he’d gotten used to it. But Yukio didn’t and he was sure he would never be able to.  
  
Every mission was a pain in the ass. Since the Order took away the munition of Yukios beloved twin guns he wasn’t able to fight properly. Rin had to save his ass on the last mission, because Yukio still refused to use his flames which marked him as Satan’s son.  And with that we came to the second thing that was driving him nuts: His flames. He refused to use them, he even managed to ignore that they were there. With a lot of styling which was unusual for hin, Yukio hid his ears behind his hair. He also kept his tail hidden under his clothes, even at night. Rin asked him at some point for fun if he had one or if he had chopped it off. If only he knew how lovely the last point sounded in Yukios pointed ears.  
  
“Yukio, you okay?”  
Rin stood in the doorway. His arms crossed before his chest. “Why are you still inside? It’s summer, we should go out. You don’t have to work as much as an exwire, remember?”  
  
Yukio felt how Rin moved towards him. Thanks to his new demon powers. Then Rins Arms curled around his chest.  
  
“If you continue looking all grumpy your face will stay like that forever.”  
Rin rested his chin on top of Yukios head.  
  
His demon awakening had one positive thing. Yukio had more free-time to spend with his twin brother. Since the dead of Father Fujimoto he needed Rin more than he would be bearable to admit. Even though he never showed it because he had to be Rins protector; it was his life goal. But that was history.  
And there they were again: The negative thoughts. The younger twin was ashamed. Yukio loved Rin. Not only as a brother but in a romantic manner. But he would never ever have the same feelings for him.  
  
Rin sensed that something was wrong with Yukio. “What’s wrong?”, he asked. As Yukio didn’t answer for almost ten minutes he got angry. His hug grew tighter and pushed Yukio way out of his comfort zone. “Come on, talk to me. I’m your big brother after all.”, he demanded.  
  
“Nii-san, it’s nothing.”  
Yukio gave a faked smile which made Rin even angrier. He started to pout and wanted to give his brother a long, angry speech but a green hamster rolling around on the table interrupted them. “Amaimon?”, Rin asked in surprise seeing the green one without his usual clowny appendage. The king of time had spend a lot of time, explaining that Amaimon wasn’t a threat anymore. It worked as much as they weren’t trying to kill each other.  
  
The king of earth did a cartwheel before he stood still on his tiny feet. He could get used to this form, he thought. Like an artist in a circus he bowed before his audience. “Aniue awaits you.” He winked with his paws.  
  
“Okay.”, Yukio answered and took the chance to wiggle himself out of Rins too-tight-hug. “We’ll come right away. I’ll just have to change.”  
  
“That old clown gives you too much candy.”  
Rin still pouted and took place on Yukios chair. He poked the green hamster in the tummy.  
  
“Did you just call me fat?”, the hamster protested.  
  
Yukio heard Rin laugh as he said yes. Then he joined both of them. “I’m ready.”  
  
The hamster stroked his belly and pouted. “And I am not fat! I’m just fluffy.”  
  
  
\-----------------

A blonde man sat at his magnificent throne He had craggy facialfeatures and a unnatural dark three-day-beard which stood in big contrast to his pale face. With eyes like ice he looked down at a hand full of young people in front of him. The man on the throne was no one else than Satan himself and he just told them his plan.  
  
The first one to react was a grey-haired boy with very thin arms. Barely older than 18 if judged by looks. Two horns decorated his head. He grimaced at his father in disgust with the eyes of clotted blood. His body spoke a language of itself. Astaroth, the king of rot, hated the plan.  
  
Next to Astaroth stood another man, he looked remarkable older. The bright red eyes were more defined than the ones of his neighbor. His hand ran through his hair which was the same color as his eyes. His body resembled his element – fire. Iblis, the king of fire and flames was even more pissed than Astaroth. He gritted his teeth, baring his pointy fangs.  
  
Right in front of her father stood Azazel with grey eyes and matching hair. She looked about ten years old. She was the first girl ever in the row of demon kings of spirit and ruled over the dead. Her green eyes stared neutral through her father. She was neither for nor against his plan. Maybe her head was absent again in the spiritual world.  
  
A man with long black hair and dark blue eyes held her hand. He looked just like Iblis except for his eyes and hair. His element was the opposite of Iblis’. Fire and water. The twins Iblis and Egyn. Egyn, the kind of water, was the first one to smile.   
  
Next to him a young woman, barely over 16 years; maybe 17. White hair fell curly till it reached her hips. Her eyes were green like leafs in spring, her smile shone like her element. She was the only one didn’t wore formal clothes. Her body was wrapped in a short kimono; like she just woke up. Lucifer, the king of light, held back the urge to hug her father, mostly because she held the youngest demon king in her arms.   
  
Beelzebub, the demon king of insects, squeaked while trying to grab one of Lucifer’s locks. The toddler wasn’t old enough to understand what was happening. He didn’t even understand the difference between day and night in Gehenna.   
  
Satan smiled at the whole spectrum of different reactions. “Like I just said, I plan to invite your littlest brothers to Gehenna because of the whole succession to the throne-topic. And I want all of you to hold back when they arrive.”, he said and gave Iblis and Astaroth a dark look. “Especially you two.”  
  
“But father!”, Astaroth protested. “Why them? They don’t even know how Gehenna looks like and I doubt that they can even imagine what living here means. I’ve met one of them. _They’re human_.”  
  
“They should stay in Assiah.”   
Iblis spat in the corner of the room.  
  
Lucifer laughed out loud. “You’re just jealous because they inherited fathers flames.”, she teased him.   
  
Ready to fight, Iblis started to burn. “I’ll show you, who’s jealous!”  
  
Satan sighted burying his head in his hands. “That’s what I meant…”  
  
He couldn’t end his sentence because a woman bursted through the door. “Cut it out!”, she screamed at the fighting siblings. Her brown hair refused to touch her head and embraced her pointy ears. Her turquoise eyes challenged the ones of Satan.  
  
“Yuri, you’re awake?”  
Satans eyes widened.   
  
“Like hell I am!”  
She took the toddler from Lucifer and hugged him. “I am not deaf. Who can sleep when those kids are at it again?”   
  
The way she spoke to Satan was different than the way his kids used to talk. She had no respect and didn’t seem to care that he was in fact the kind of hell. And Satan loved this side of hers. With a gesture he sent away his children; except for Azazel.   
  
“Azazel.”, he said. “I really appreciate that you brought Yuri back, but it would be better if Rin and Yukio didn’t meet her. They should accept my offer because they want to. Not because their mother lives here. Not because they feel like they have to.”  
  
Azazel nodded silently. Then she lifted her hand. “One question, father.”, she said. “How’d you know they’ll come?”  
  
“One of them knows what Yuri and I dreamt of.”, Satan answered with a gentle smile.  
  
  
\--------------  
  
“Satan wants _what_?!”, Rin exclaimed.  
  
The king of time leaned his chin on his hand; A devilish smile around the corners of his mouth. “Father wants to talk to you with good intentions. He wants to invite both of you to Gehenna.”  
  
Rin growled. His tail swung angry behind him and nearly slapped Yukio in the face. “If you don’t remember, he just recently, uhm, wanted to KILL US?! You should’ve noticed. I nearly bled to death, a big flying Gehenna Gate, giant lasershow. It nearly destroyed the whole town. Good intentions my ass!”   
  
Yukio massaged the bridge of his nose. He really wanted to think about the whole invitation but with the screaming of his brother, he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. “Nii-san, would you please shut the fuck up?” The words suddenly slipped through his mouth.Everyone looked at him in shock, even Mephisto. Yukio never cursed. Never ever. “I’d like to go.”, he said to Mephisto regarding the previous topic. He stood up from his chair. “I want to hear what he has to say.” Maybe, just maybe, he could regain his reputation in front of the Order if he told them what Satan planned. He could be Rins protector again.   
  
Rin froze in his position. “Ya’ gonna do what?!” Did everybody go nuts?  
  
“I’ll go.” Yukio gave his big brother a brave smile. “Look, the last time he just came and tried to take us. He could do the same but he doesn’t. He sends someone to ask us officially. ” His sight fell to Mephisto, who commented with a wink.   
Images of his mother and her dreams of a world where demons and humans could co-exist blinked in Yukios head. This alone was something Rin couldn’t know.   
  
The older half demon gritted his teeth. While Yukio and Mephisto talked about the details of the journey to Gehenna, Rin just stood there. ”I’ll go too!”, he suddenly said.”I won’t let you walk alone into the lion’s den.”  
  
The king of time smiled widely. “I’ll inform him. Our siblings will be happy to see you.”, he said happily. “You can go, pack your stuff.”   
  
The boys turned around.   
  
“Oh, and don’t worry about the Order. I’ll tell them a sweet story.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Lucifer isn't just a girl I also messed up their ages. Good job, me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan offers something but is still an asshole.  
> Yukio is angry and hurt - poor little baby.  
> Also Rin is way too loud and a really bad babysitter.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.   
  
Only a few minutes left before Yukio and Rin should start their little adventure. Yukio hurried up to pack another two shirts into his small messenger back, since it wasn’t sure how long they would stay in their fathers world. The younger twin was beyond nervous. He freaked at every sound in his shared room. Rin hadn’t talked to him since the visit at Mephistos. “Nii-san, we gotta go.”  
  
The raven haired teen just turned around in his bed and stared at Yukio. He could feel his stare. “Who _are_ you?”  
  
“What? I’m Yukio. Who else should I be?”  
  
Rin shook his head. “Not my Yukio. Not since _that time_.”  
  
The one with the glasses knew what incident Rin meant. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Yukio stared at the ground. Rin was the last one he wanted to hear from, that he had changed. He did everything to pretend nothing had changed.   
  
“Your head is always in the clouds. You don’t smile and you have secrets. You hide your tail from me. Since a half year I haven’t even seen your ears.”, he blamed. “I am your fucking brother!”  
  
Yukio bit his bottom lip. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the strap of his back. “We gotta go.”  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
Slowly they walked through a long dark corridor. A woman led them the way to Satan. Her hair was dark and her skin had the color of snow. Even the air around her seemed to be in deep winter. A Yuki Onna the Dragoon noticed. Egyns kin’. The younger twin couldn’t tell if Rin knew which kind of demon was leading them. He looked back to his brother who walked a bit behind him. No bag, no clothes or food – Just Komaken across his back. The full fleshed exorcist had to admit that he was jealous of Rin’s cool look. But the angry look of his brother told Yukio to forward his view.   
  
“Master awaits you.”, the Yuki Onna said.   
Yukio thanked her and she ran away; scared and heavily blushing. Nobody ever thanked her when she just did what she had been ordered to.   
  
The first thing the boys saw was the throne, then the blonde man, who opened his arm like he wanted to hug his sons. “Yukio, Rin!” He pouted a little when the twins drew back. “Well, no hugs then.” His arms sunk.  
  
”Let’s get straight to the point.”, Rin growled. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. The last thing he wanted was to play happy little family. And even more important: He wanted to talk to Yukio.   
  
“Sure, sure.”  
Satan smiled. He took back his place. If you looked close enough you could see that he had a hard time breathing. “I called you on a very important matter, my sons.”, he said. “I want you to think about it before you answer.” As both of the kids nodded, he rested his chin on his hand. “As you can see, I am at my limit. The war between both worlds has sucked me dry. I am proud to say, that my sons had the great power to do this to me.” He smiled at both of them but the boys couldn’t return that smile. ”Due to my condition I don’t seem to have the ability to protect my folk.”  
  
“Your folk?”, Yukio asked.  
  
“Yukio, especially you know which plans your mother and I had when she was still alive.” Suddenly the god of hell sounded serious. “Both of you grew up in the dream bubble that only Gehenna was a danger to Assiah. But I have to pop this bubble.”  
  
Yukio thought back to what his grandfather wanted to do to his brother. “The Vatican is as evil as you.”  
  
“My, my.”  
The God laughed but returned to serious within seconds. “There is a war between both worlds. Assiah tried to destroy Gehenna more than once. And we fought back.” His eyes grew tired of explaining. “You know, I want to protect my people, but I am not able to and this is where I need your help. My time on this throne is up.”  
  
Rin hold op his hands in defense. “Wait wait, you’re kidding us, right?”, he screamed. “You want to tell us, that we – halfdemons – defeated a fucking god who lived for thousands of years? And even if this is true – why us? You seem to have lots of children capable of success the throne.”  
  
“Thousands of years?”, the god scoffed.  
“My dear son, you got this all wrong. I’m not immortal. We demons may live longer than a human but we also die.  >Satan< is just a title which has been handed down through generations.” He gasped for air. “Only the ones who inherited my flames can succeed this title.”  
  
Rin fell silent. He wouldn’t accept the succession. Never ever. But when he looked at Yukio, he found the shocking face of thinking.   
  
Yukio looked at his biological father. He was broken and ill. Even talking made hin tired. “I want to think about it.”  
  
Satan looked as shocked as Rin. “If you want, you can stay in a room my servants prepared for you. Take your time. I don’t care if either of you accept or just one. If it’s both of you there would be a certain period where it would be decided who of you will be the new Satan.”  His hand showed to the door, where the Yuki Onna appeared. “While you’re in Gehenna feel free to walk where you want. Get to know this world. Try to understand this world.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Please, call me Papa.”, the god of hell smiled.   
  
Yukio ignored that comment and followed the Yuki Onna. Leaving Rin behind. The ravenhaired one switched looks. Satan. Yukio. Yukio. Satan. Satan. Yukio. Finally he decided to follow his brother.   
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
“This is your room, young masters.”, the snow woman said. She blushed heavily again as Yukio thanked her and told her to call him by his given name.  
  
The room was bigger than the one the twins had back in Assiah. Two bureaus were standing at the room where the door was. On the other side was a big full-size bed for the two brothers. One corner had a sofa and the other corner had another door to the bathroom. Yukio fell on the bed and spread his arms. He knew that Rin was as loaded as the guns in his belt. But suddenly he didn’t care. They were in Gehenna. Here they could talk, scream even fight as much as they wanted and no one in Assiah would ever know. If they declined the offer Satan made they could never come back.   
  
“Playing Daddys little boy?”, Rin asked angry.   
  
“Surely, Rin.”, Yukio spat back. “Listen, while you’re at it with hating Satan and shit like that, I am thinking about what he said. If Gehenna breaks down Assiah will also break down. Look, we have the chance to do, what Mom dreamed of.”  
  
Rins hands slammed against the wall. “I don’t care about this shit, I want to know what happened to my brother!”   
  
Something in Rin’s voice made Yukio really angry. Slowly the younger twin walked over to his brother. “You really want to know what happened to me?”, he asked close to Rin’s ear. His voice as sharp as a knife. Somehow his tail slipped out of its cage and flames erupted behind his glasses. He grabbed his older but yet smaller brother by the collar. “I am a demon, that’s what happened. Everything I worked hard for, everything I believed in is gone. I lost my job, my reputation and on top of that the Order plays Big brother with us.” His grip tightened. “ _Rin, I love you!_  I swore by father’s grave that I’ll protect you with everything I have. Do you know how it hurts to lose a future you worked hard for? I wanted to protect you, the one I love with all of my heart, but I can’t.” As he realized how close Rin was and that he had literally lifted him off the ground, he jerked backwards. “And you really want to blame me for changing?”, he asked hurt and turned around to the bathroom. “Shower.”, he informed his brother.  
  
Rin swallowed hard. “Yukio-” His hand reached for his little brother.  
  
Yukio slammed it away. Maybe a little too hard but he was angry so it should be okay. “Leave me alone.”  
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
More or less shocked Rin lay down on the bed. How could he possibly be so stupid to not realize what bothered the younger one all this time? Why hadn’t he talked to him? He was his big brother, damn it. And on top of all: What did he mean by saying that he loved him? Like real love? It didn’t sound like he meant brotherly love. Enough, he had to go for a walk.   
  
The cold doorknob sent a cool chill through his hands. The corridor in front of their room was really really dusty. The wing in which they were staying seemed abandoned. “I am starting to understand, why Mephisto has an obsession with cleaning.”, Rin mumbled as he ran his finger through the dust on the window. What he could see through them was stunning. Hills, a river, a whole town. The sunset painted everything in red.   
  
Rin moved on and saw a lot of bookshelves with books in different languages Rin didn’t quite understand. He reached the hexagonal end of the corridor. Wide windowsills, even bigger bookshelves than before – Rin asked himself if this was the library-wing or something like that – colorful books, a little kid climbing up one of the shelves and an old wingchair. “Wait, what?” The ravenhaired boy turned around to the kid and catched the mall guy before he could hurt himself.  “That’s dangerous!”, he told the small boy. “Where are your parents?”  
  
The foundling with the ice-blue eyes stretched his arms to touch Rin’s hair. “Ta~”, he squeaked and pointed at some books.  
  
“You want me to read you a story?”  
Somehow the halfdemon had to smile. All anger towards Yukio was blown away. “let’s make a deal: I’ll read you a story after we found your Mommy or Daddy, okay?”   
  
The little one didn’t understand a word, but he squeaked again. He couldn’t even speak but he was already dealing with Rin. He had a bright future as demon. “Da~!” He smiled proudly as rin set him to the ground and looked for a book.  
  
He knew a few of them. Fujimoto read them to him and Yukio when they were younger. He lowered the books. Fuck, Yukio. A jerk went through his body as the little foundling ripped the book out of his hands and ran away. “Oi!”, Rin screamed and sprinted after him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” That cheeky devil was fast and knew the building better than him. And if that wasn’t enough, it the incoming night turned everything darker than Rin liked.  
  
“So noisy! I was sound asleep...”  
Someone was behind Rin. He didn’t dare to turn around. Whatever demon it was it was stronger than him. He could sense that much and he did not want to know what kinds of demonic creatures this world could offer.   
  
“Who ’r ‘u?”, the voice asked sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends told me my story -especially the chapters 20 and above- is nsfw. Wtf, I wrote this shit at work/school... Maybe that's the reason I don't get shit done except fanfics...
> 
> This translated fic got more hits in two days than the german one in 2 months. I love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows up!

 

Behind him was a girl with white locks and emerald green eyes, barely older than Rin himself. With her short kimono and the wild strains of hair it looked like she fell out of bed. Somehow Rin had to think of Shura on his Saturday morning’s training sessions even though her breasts were ways smaller than the redheaded ones.   
  
She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. But suddenly the emeralds were wide opened. “You’re here!”, she jumped up and down. Suddenly Rin found his ribs being crushed by a hug of the slender woman. “You’re Rin, right?”, the girl asked.   
  
“Uhm, yeah.”   
Rin scratched the back of his head. What the hell was going on? “Have you seen a small kid? Black hair, about this high and faster than Shima when Bon threatens to burn his porn collection?”, he tried to change the subject. And it worked.  
  
“Fucking brat!”, the girl muttered. “Can’t leave ‘im alone.” She gripped his hand and started to run. “By the way, ’at fuck’n brat is your lil’ bro.”  
  
  
\----------------------------  
  
  
Yukio had put his glasses away and massaged his temples as he lay on the bed. He could hear his own blood rushing through his veins. If the showers in Assiah had hot water then this shower was even hotter than hell itself. His naked upper body still seemed to burn as if touched with holy water. The fact that he was naked brought the problem that Yukio had to face his tail. The furry appendage swirled around in the air. If you wanted to lay down that thing was a pain in the ass. Literally. Girls must feel the same way when wearing a thong, Yukio thought.  How could Rin live with it? Oh yeah, Rin. He was angry. Right.   
  
A noise drew his attention to the end of the bed. His hand went to his glasses and the other one to his gun. Where did the children book come from?, he wondered. Then another sound, the little pat of a small hand that found its place on the book. Yukio fell from heaven as a little boy climbed his bed. Smiling brightly. Hesitant he helped him up and the little one squeaked. “Hey.”, Yukio smiled nice but suddenly he worried. “Who are you?” Yukio sat the boy down on the bed and realized that he couldn’t speak.   
  
The half pint had black locks and his exes resembled the ones of Satan. He hold the book in front of his chest and gave Yukio big eyes. For a moment Yukio thought if he should call someone – the Yuki Onna – to search for this child’s parents but the he reminded him so much of Rin. He looked exactly like Rin as a child. But he had moles like Yukio. The protective instinct of the young exorcist awoke. He took the book with a sight.  “Want me to read that?”  
  
The boy nodded.   
  
Yukio leaned back against the pillow, his muscles still burning. He skipped the contents and jumped right to the first page. “Once upon –“  
  
“Da!”, the boy exhorted and stood up. Clumsily he walked over to Yukio and took place in his lap. He cuddled against the stomach of the younger twin. “Tada~”, he smiled and put his fingers on the page. He demanded Yukio to start reading.  
  
“Once upon a time in a land far, far away.”  
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
It took Yukio one book and three made up stories until the little guy fell asleep- The dark lashed flattered and his thumb rested inside of his mouth. Yukio stopped. The boy had pointy ears. The exorcist wondered how a demon could look so innocent. Well, he had watched his brother sleep several times but Rin was only half demon, so he assumed that the human side gave him this innocence. But he’s been wrong.  
  
Then it hit him right in the face. Rin. He had confessed to Rin just hours ago. Yukio’s ears turned red and he tried not to scream in embarrassment. The kid would surely wake up if he did. But the job of waking up the toddler was taken by someone else. The door nearly fell out of its hinge as it was kicked open.   
  
“Oops!”  
A white haired girl appeared in the doorway. Her leg still lifted from the kick. “Gotcha!”, the girl grinned and suddenly Yukio wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or the toddler in his lap.

 

Somewhere behind her Yukio could sense Rin who seemed to be as overwhelmed as Yukio facing the whole situation. Suddenly the kid woke up from his dreams of rainbows, unicorns and bloody war. An ear-battering scream filled the air as he began to cry.   
  
“You can cry as much as you want.”, the white haired girl hissed. “I didn’t put you to sleep just hours ago just to find you wandering around into other peoples beds!” She took the Kid from Yukios lap and bowed. “Yukio, I am so sorry that he bothered you.” Her head turned to Rin. “You too. Did ya’ hear?  I’m sorry for that brat.”  
  
Yukio felt really, really uncomfortable, since he didn’t had a shirt on. Ashamed his hand wandered on the bed searching for his button-down shirt. He had so many questions. “Could somebody please explain-?”, he asked while doing button after botton.   
  
The girl had calmed the child down and sighted as it began to play with her earrings. Kids were so easy to distract. “Sorry, I forgot. My name ‘s Lucy. Daughter of Satan.” Her tail flickered under her kimono as she pulled Yukio in a short hug. “I’ve waited so long to meet you.” The little boy whined. “Yeah, yeah, this is your littlest brother, Beelzebub. I think he came here because this used to be his mother’s room.” She looked at the doubting faces. “Too much input, eh?”, she asked to herself. “Well I understand, maybe that’s one of the reasons Father didn’t want us to meet you - Oh fuck, he’ll be angry as hell!” She turned white and like Amaimon she bit her black claw like nails as she muttered to herself.   
  
“We won’t tell him.”, Yukio finally managed to say just to shut her up.

   
Lucy bowed thankfully. „Would it be okay for both of you, if I try to get him asleep in this room? It’s your room after all and this little devil doesn’t really get that the night is our daytime.“  
  
The boys nodded and Lucy sat down on the nearby couch next to Rin. Her behavior towards the little demon changed drastically. Before she was harsh and maybe a little bit brutal but now she held him in her arms like he was made of glass. Her eyes softened as she saw that he slowly fell asleep.   
  
“He looks so… helpless.”, Yukio tried to comprehend his thoughts.   
  
The white haired demon looked confused. “For sure he his. He’s still shitting his pants – Just a regular kid.” Beelzebub revolted and pulled Lucys earring as a punishment. “Ouch, I take everything back. He’s a shitty little brat!” She pinched his cheek. “Sleep now or you won’t get candy from me ever again!” The small demon stretched his hand towards Rin.   
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Here he wants to sleep in your arms, big bro!”, Lucy smirked.  She handed Beelzebub over to Rin who was overstrained by the situation. “”  
  
Beelzebub curled against Rins arms and stared at Lucy. Both stared at each other until the little one closed his eyes and yawned. Lucy smiled gently, patting his head. “I don’t know what some idiots in Assiah told you but your image of Gehenna is totally wrong. We’re no different from regular humans. We have families, fall in love, we care for each other and we protect each other.” Her light fingers with the pitch-black claws cupped the cheek of Beelzebub.   
  
“Why do demons need to be protected? From what?”, Yukio asked bluntly even though he thought, that he knew the answer.   
  
Lucifer laughed, mistaking the question for a bad joke. “Ya’ kidding me, right?”, she asked. “Assiah and Gehenna fight each since thousands of years. Assiah attacked us as many times as we attacked them. You won’t believe how many friends I’ve lost due to this fucking war.” She bit her already swollen lip. “There can’t be just one world. Gehenna and Assiah have to coexist. One can’t exist without the other. That’s what most people don’t get.”  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence until Lucy stood up and made her way to the door. “Stop!”, Rin demanded. “Whatcha doing?” He looked at the kid. She didn’t plan on going without it, did she?  
  
Her fingertips touched her chin in a pleasing manner. “Could you watch him? Please! I got a meeting to attend and a shitton of work to do, since the day has just begun. Also your brother seems to be a good father figure for him. He’s really nice unless he wants candy.” Lucy didn’t even wait for a reaction. She just left. “I’ll pick him up by sunrise.”  
  
Rin shot a desperate look to Yukio as he pressed the sleeping bundle into his arms. “You take him!”  
  
The moly boy took the kid and settled it between both pillows. “You’re unbelievable, Nii-san.”, Yukio sighted.   
  
“Don’t ignore me!”, Rin growled and took his place on the other side of the bed.   
He pulled the sheets over his head, his back facing Yukio.  “What did you mean by saying that you love me, Yukio?”, he whispered into the dark room. Thanks to the night nobody could see the heat that went all up his head.  
  
Yukio froze, his nose bright red. “Like I said, I love you.” His heart pounded so hard in his chest that Yukio started to be scared that it could wake up Beelzebub. What if Rin turned him down? What if Rin was disgusted by the thought of his own twin loving him in a forbidden manner?  
  
“Let’s go out then.”  
Rin had suddenly turned around. The few streaks of light that were still there let his eyes glow in the dark.   
  
“What?!”  
  
“We should go out.”, said the raven shyly. “That’s what you do if you love each other.”  
  
Yukio couldn’t believe his luck. But he began to doubt the older demon. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“I do know what I’m talking.”, Rin pouted. “If two people like each other they go out. They hold hand, cuddle, kiss and such things.” His eyes avoided Yukio. His slender fingers drew circles on the sheets. “I don’t know nothing ‘bout love but I like you the most. So maybe we should try and see if it works out.”, he gave a small shrug and held out his hand towards his younger brother.   
  
Yukio smiled so hard that his fangs were totally visible now. His hand grabbed Rins. The toddler between them giggled in his sleep.  
  
Both fell into silence and just smiled at each other through the dark. Yukio bit his lip. “I thought about what Satan said and I want to do it. I want to save this world and fulfill mother’s dreams.”   
  
Rin smiled and his sighted. “Well, little brother, I cannot accept what Satan did to Assiah but I don’t want this war. I’m sorry, Yukio, but it looks like we have to fight against each other in order to get the throne.”, he said provokingly. “May the best of us win?”  
  
The raven squeezed the hand of the younger Exorcist, before both fell into a heavy sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy went to Assiah once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going to London for almost a week, I won't be able to post new chapters or translate.

Sleeping in Satan’s castle was really weird and different. At night the occupants awoke and started their business. Since the twins’ dorm seemed to be a bit aside the main house the noise wasn’t nearly as sleep disturbing as elsewhere. Sometimes Yukio would jerk up because he heard screams or noises he couldn’t identify and went back to sleep right away while getting rid of his clothes in said sleep.   
  
Rin couldn’t really get to sleep. He lay half awake, half asleep, trying to get his thoughts together. Was it right to go out with Yukio? What did it mean to ‘go out’ with someone? And – to Rin’s embarrassment – he had to admit that he didn’t know what and how the fact that they were both men changed the situation. He cursed himself that he hadn’t listened to Shima, who talked about sex all the time – even though the raven doubted that Shima ever have had sex.  
  
Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Someone was holding his nose closed. Rin sat up and saw that Beelzebub was the one playing a prank on him. The toddler giggled. “Damn brat, why did you do this?”, Rin hissed and tried to pick the toddler up. But he couldn’t free his hands. A smile spread upon his face as he realized that Yukio was still holding his hand. Rin remembered that Yukio had always been this way. Since they were little kids the scaredy four eye had always come up to his bed when he had a bad dream or something and Rin had held his hand the until morning. “Come on, better wake up the four eyes.”  
  
Beelzebub shook his head. “Nah.”  
  
“Nah? What ‘nah’? Don’t you ‘nah’ on me!”, Rin bubbled up, much to the amusement of a certain kid. “You wake me up like this but if it’s Yukio you refuse? Brat with double moral standards!”  
  
“He respects me.”, Yukio giggled silently and opened his eyes. “Mornin’ Nii-san.”, he yawned and placed a kiss on Rins forehead.   
  
The raven blushed heavily. Surely, they had kissed before when they were young, on the cheeks, foreheads, mouths but this time was different. Now that they were going out.   
  
“Morning Beelzebub.”  
Yukio started patting the head of the toddler who cuddled up against Yukio. “Rin, isn’t it weird that a mother doesn’t care for her child? If he was my kid I would never let him out of my eyes. Not even a minute.”  
  
Rin shrugged. “Seems like demons also have their black sheeps.” His view sneaked to Yukios chest which was well build. The muscles danced under his skin. Looking at his own chest Rin realized that Yukio was better cut than him.   
  
Both winced as the door swung open. “Good morning, my stars of the night.”, a female voice called. A girl dressed in a black male suit appeared in the doorway. “Oh, I recruit: My attractive stars of the night!”, she purred at the sight of the half-naked boys.   
  
Rin screamed in shock and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yukio just fished for his shirt. She had already seen him half-naked. First he’d been hella naked when Rin burned his and Shuras clothes and now Lucy. Maybe it was his fate being half naked in front of girls.  And by the way, the girls that had seen him couldn’t say they mind.  
  
“Hello Lucy!”, Yukio smiled and buttoned his shirt.   
  
Beelzebub ran towards her and grinned. “You little brat seem to be really relaxed!” Lucy pulled his nose. “Can’t tell day from night but you can joke around.”, she censured him and looked up to the boys. “Everything okay? No insects?”  
  
“Insects?”, Rin asked and pulled the sheets higher to cover himself. “What insects? Why?”  
  
Lucifer laughed and looked down to the little guy hugging her leg. “Sanat’s son? Demon? Named Beelzebub? What are they teaching you in Cram School?”, she hinted and as both of them didn’t get it she sighted. “He’s the king of insects after all.”  
  
“Yeah, one of the kings of Gehenna. I could have thought that far.”   
Yukio oppressed the urge to hit his head against the bedpost. He looked at his brother who still hid in embarrassment. “Lucy, could you please wait outside, we’d like to get dressed.”  
  
“You’re ashamed of getting dressed in front of me? How rude.”, she pouted. “But okay, I’ll be in my room. If you want something just go straight down the floor and the last room on the left is my room. Or scream, I have a good hearing.”, she grinned showing her white fangs. The door closed just to open again a minute later. Rin screamed like a girl again. Lucy massaged her ears grinning. “Father said that you can tell him your decision anytime you want.”  
  
“Out!”, Yukio growled rolling his eyes as she left grinning wider than possible. Such a cute but annoying girl, he thought. “You okay, Nii-san?” Yukio hugged his brother from the side.   
  
Rin nodded. “This world drives me insane.”, he sniffed. The raven wasn’t really sure if it was this world which was driving him insane or the girl with the sharp tongue. His heart pounded up to his chest and he couldn’t quite tell why. He hoped it wasn’t because of Lucy. It wouldn’t be fair for Yukio.   
  
“Get dressed or she’ll be back in a minute. She seemed to enjoy making you scream.”, Yukio smiled and put on his glasses. “Let’s don’t leave Satan waiting.”  
  
\---------  
  
Holding hands was the most common thing for Yukio and Rin but it felt different now. Again they were in the big room which had been converted to dining room. A big table and at its end Satan. He looked tired and almost ill. He offered them seets and they sat down a bit away from the god of hell.   
  
“So, you have decided?”, the blonde man asked.  
  
The twins nodded and Yukio decided to speak for both of them since Rin wasn’t comfortable around Satan. “We want to accept, but we’re not sure who of us will be the one succeeding your throne.” Yukio saw a young man with long black hair in the back of the room studying some papers who began to smile.  “But the important thing is that we want to accept.”  
  
The fangs of the king of hell pierced the air as he smiled satisfied.   
  
“But before this gets official we’d like to hear the conditions of this deal.” Yukios Hands were put up in defense.   
  
“Of course.”, Satan smiled.   
“You’ll get separated and trained in demonic appearance and fighting. Since you, Rin, aren’t comfortable with just studying books your training will consist of more practice than Yukios, whos heart hasn’t been sealed yet. But we’ll work on that part.” He crossed his legs and continued. “During you ‘education’ you’ll have the same rights as all of my kids. You can walk freely through all of Gehenna. There is just one condition: You have to adopt our daily routine. Your current day will be your night and the other way around. Lucifer, the demon king of light has the closest connection to humans – since ruling over seraphim and other ’angelic’ creatures – and will be in charge of you. So will my son Egyn.” He pointed to the black haired man in the background who bowed. “You will meet your other siblings at the given time. And after it’s been decided whether you, Yukio, or you, Rin, will be my successor you’ll be sitting at my place at this table on meetings.” Yukio had to process the information. He tilted his head back to the black haired man. “Egyn, would you please lead them to Lucifer? She shall lead them through the portal to Assiah so they can get all of their belongings.”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
“So, you’re the demon king of-?”, the raven asked after Yukio had introduced them to him and they started walking down the corridor.   
Rin tried to guess his element since he knew that he was also a son of Satan.   
  
“Water.”, the demon smiled gently. His voice was deep and rough. “My name is Egyn as Father just said. Pleased to finally meet you.”  
  
Rin had another intention in mind, when he talked to Egyn. He wanted to know if he really was attrackted to men. Even though Rin could tell that women would definitely love his voice he didn’t. His heart didn’t pound like when Yukio talked to him. But the man was sympatric. He told them a lot about their demonic siblings. Some of them didn’t seem to like the idea of them being here. Egyn also told them, that they had two sisters and three other brothers beside Amaimon, Beelzebub and Mephisto – which he called Samael.   
  
He stopped at one door and knocked but didn’t bother to wait for an answer. “Lucifer, Fatehr says you should go to Assiah with our beloved sib-” He was hit in the face three times by different types of shoes.   
  
“Don’t just come into my room!”, a female voice demanded angry.   
  
The twins switched looks. They knew the voice. “Lucy?”, they exclaimed as they recognized the woman. “Wait, she’s Lucifer?”, Rin asked the dumbest question. Yukio already got that it seemed reasonable.   
  
The girl grumbled. Her pants were way too big without a belt. Her button up shirt hung loose around her shoulders and underneath she wore nothing. To her luck her hair was long enough to cover her breasts. “You didn’t know that?” She covered herself with the shirt. “I thought both of you knew… or at least Yukio.“  
  
Egyn laughed savory and got hit again. This time Lucifer’s fist met his stomach.  
  
“So, I should bring them to Assiah?”, Lucy changed the subject. “I’ll come. Just –“ She looked down at her exposed breasts. “Give me a minute.”  
  
\----------------  
  
Yuri had hid behind the throne. She came out of her hide-out to hug the god of hell, her cheek rubbing against his. She smiled at the door where their sons just had left. “We have two wonderful sons.”, she said and kissed his cheek. “This one’s for helping me making them.” Shortly after that she punched him really hard. “And that one’s for not letting me see them until the coronation.”  
  
He held up his arms and softly grabbed her wrists. “Have mercy.”, he laughed and patted her head.   
  
Being treated like a little kid only made her pout. “When do you think you’ll tell ‘em?”  
  
“Tell them what?”  
  
“The thing about Lucy…”  
  
  
\-----------------  
  
The portals surface had the consistency of water but the color was different. Rin gulped and looked at Yukio. The last time he had seem something portallike, it tried to destroy the whole town and the time before that it tried to take him and his dead Pa to Gehenna.   
  
At least Lucifer wore clothes now. Black shorts and a black top. “You should hide your tail. It’s rude to expose it. Didn’t Samael tell you?”  
  
The raven blushed and propped the appendage under his shirt. “H-have you ever been to Assiah, Lucy?”, Rin asked the white haired girl.  
  
She ran her hand through her hair, letting the curls jump up and down. “I’ve been here once when I was still very young.” Lucifer grinned at Rin. “Funny that both of you don’t remember because we’ve met back then.”  
  
Rin stared at her in horror. “What? When? Why?”  
  
“You were really young when I visited Assiah.”, she answered scratching her neck. She remembered that Rin had been taller than Yukio back then. When she remembered her intentions at that time she just blushed slightly. “And why… let’s just say, I had to confirm _something_. But ask Father about that. But for now –” She grabbed Rins hand and Yukios. Then she pulled them through the portal with a smile that let the hearts of both boys jump inside their chests.  “Let’s go!”   
  
  
\-------Flashback-------  
  
It’s been a long time since Lucifer had been to Assiah, but since time and age weren’t important to demons she didn’t really remember. Maybe ten years, maybe more, maybe less. Besides time went different in Gehenna, so it wasn’t comparable to Assiah. Lucifer had been around 7 or 8 on her first trip while Rin and Yukio had been something around 6.    
  
It had been the first time her Father told her about the twins in Assiah, if she remembered right. The images danced in front of her eyes as she awoke the memory.   
  
   
  
“Listen, Lucy.”, he said. “You know that your my firstborn daughter, right?”  
  
Little Lucifer nodded.   
  
“And you also know that because of this you have a special task, right?”  
  
The white haired kid shook her head.   
  
“From generation to generation the firstborn daughter of the current Satan has to be the partner of the upcoming Satan. You know what a partner is, right?”, the head of the family asked the kid.  
  
“Yep!”, Lucifer nodded proudly. “If humans marry they become partner. A partner is someone who protects, loves and bears the children of his other partner. Like Yuri and you.”, the kid explained and gave a questioning look to Yuri, who nodded.   
  
“Right.”, Satan said. “But this time it is different. You’re in a special situation, since you have two potential partners who can succeed the throne.” He handed her a picture of them which Mephisto had taken in secret. “Both of them live in Assiah and both of them carry my flames, so they both could be the next Satan. But I don’t want to force one of them on you. You should decide for yourself whether you want to ‘marry’ one of them or not.“ He looked to Mephisto who stood in a corner and played a videogame. “Samael will lead you to them. Get to know them, make your decision. You can even refuse the ‘marriage’.”  
  
The king of light nodded even though she already was in a special relationship with someone she really liked. But she didn’t want to disappoint her father. Besides it was a great honor to get that position. She put up a finger as a question occurred in her head. “Why should only one succeed the throne? – What if I want both?”  
  
Satan laughed. “Not a bad idea. If they’re intelligent enough to make that deal, I won’t refuse. But they have to think for themselves. No help honey.” He looked at his daughter who loved playing games with her father. Lucifer ran to Mephisto as Yuri hit him in the neck.   
  
“Did you just call my sons stupid?”  
  
Nobody noticed the green haired demon king of earth who boiled with rage. Nope, he didn’t like that idea. Not at all.  
  
\----------  
  
As purple haired clown and the white haired girl arrived in Assiah the first one had a lot of work with the second one. Lucifer jumped around like a bouncing ball. “Aniue, look – the sun is so bright!”, she called. Her tail twitched in excitement.   
  
“Oh please shut up.”, the older demon sighted and massaged his ears. “And put that thing away, rude little brat.”  
  
She quickly hid her tail and went on to gaze at the human world until she saw where they were heading. A priest stood at the side of the street. The smoke of the cigarette stung in her nose. Fear rose inside of her. Samael wouldn’t give her to a priest and an exorcist, right? She didn’t do anything to annoy him. But why did it look like he was waiting for them?  
  
“So, you’re Lucifer?”, the man asked in a soft voice and bent down to face her after he greeted her brother. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair until he realized that it was burning with black flames.   
  
“Cut it out.”, Mephisto demanded pissed.  
  
“Don’t bother, old friend.”, Shiro laughed and lit another cigarette. “She has all rights to be scared of me.”  
  
Her flames died and she tried to be brave. She was a demon, so she should behave like one. “We’re here to meet my brothers, Ojii-san.”, she spurted out.   
  
“Such a cute little princess.”, Shiro laughed and scratched his beard. “You could take a leaf out of her book, Mephy.”, he said to the clown who just growled. “They’re at school.” Shiro pointed at the big building in front of them. “Follow me.”  
  
Lucifer didn’t know what a school was, since demons were usually homeschooled. As they came closer to the school they saw a few boys screaming and circling two other boys. Both boys in the middle had been injured. One was protecting the other one who had been crying for help. The priest sighted. “There they are.” He wanted to go over and end the fight but Lucifer took over the job.   
  
Faster than the speed of light Lucifer stood in front of both boys.   
  
“Touch my brother and I’ll kill you!”, Rin screamed at the other boys while they started another attack.   
  
But out of nowhere they flew a few meters against a tree. “Five against one really is unfair!”, Lucifer scolded and kicked one of the other boys in his underdeveloped crown jewels while sending another one flying. After a while all of the five boys ran away. Lucifer quickly turned to Yukio and helped him up, checking his injuries. “You okay? What happened?”  
  
Yukio wiped his tears. “They called Nii-san a demon and told me to get his punishment.”  
  
Rin propped his little brother and smiled at Lucifer. His nose was bleeding and he had scratches all over his body. Lucifer smelled the blood. “Thanks, Nee-san.”, both boys said and looked into her eyes.  
  
Lucifer blushed. Nobody had ever called her “big sister”. She grinned like crazy. From what she could see Yukio was cute and Rin was cool. Enough for her to make a decision. “No problem, after all I’m your Nee-san, right?”  
  
“You’re so cool!”, Rin exclaimed imitating her fighting skills. He enthusiastically punched the air. “I want a woman like you when I grow up!”  
  
Yukio nodded and fished in his pockets for a few patches and placed them on Rin. “Me too.”  
  
Lucifer felt more blood rising up to her cheeks. It felt as if her blood was made of soda. She ran away as fast as she came. Her nose buried into Mephisto’s coat as soon as she reached him. “Samael-nii?”, she asked shy.   
  
The priest laughed and knew exactly what was going on in Lucy’s head. Mephisto instead was just beyond pissed. First he had to babysit Amaimon who created earthquakes every few hours and destroyed all of his precious anime figures and now he had to watch his little sister admiring two boys.   
  
“We can go home. I’ve made my decision.”, she said hastily.   
  
The priest laughed once again and fished for another cigarette. “Love at first sight, eh?”, he said after they had left. “And now for you two.”, he said looking over to the school where his sons had just recognized him and screamed “Papa, Papa!”. He would talk to the parents of the other kids and hoped that their parents would whip the asses of those little bastards until they couldn’t sit anymore.  



End file.
